


perfect

by greyIXIIIMMII



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Crying, Dom Jisung, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Smut, Sub Felix, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyIXIIIMMII/pseuds/greyIXIIIMMII
Summary: felix feels so lucky to be with someone as perfect as jisung. but jisung thinks his kitten is even more perfect.





	perfect

“jisung, babe, im home.” felix somewhat yells through the apartment. he had just gotten off work while jisung works from home, producing, meaning he’s always home. after no response from the other, he makes his way to the supposed to be guest room turned jisung’s studio. the studio itself is absolutely stunning. the lights change color with a remote and the setting is usually on a dark blueish-purple color. there are posters of various artists on one wall, while the other is adorned with overgrown plants and pictures of the two boys. there are bean bags on the side as well. the very back wall, opposite the door, is where jisung’s equipment is. along with shelves that hold various figurines and collectibles. felix could lay in there all day and listen to jisung work. 

felix opens the door to the studio, finding jisung with his headphones on, staring at his computer screen intently. “baby.” he mumbles, walking up to jisung and running his hands down his chest in a loving manner and kissing his temple. jisung melts into the gesture, sighing in content and leaning into the kiss. “hi kitten.” jisung mumbles, taking off the headphones and turning around in his desk chair. felix smiles, the nickname giving him a warm feeling. jisung grabs the blonde boy’s waist and pulls him closer till he is sitting on jisung’s lap, knees on either side of the other’s thighs. “i missed you.” jisung mumbles. he leans in, kissing felix’s neck softly, almost nuzzling into it. the other just smiles, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and tangling his fingers into the hair on the back of jisung’s neck. 

“i missed you too sung.” felix grins back. these are his favorite type of moments. jisung lovingly holding him, touching him. there was no sexual force behind it, just love and emotion. it was like they were the only two people in the world due to being so caught up in one another. these were the times where all of felix’s anxiety and doubt just melted away and he could truly relax. he closed his eyes, humming and leaning his head back a little. “baby, you alright there?” jisung asks, rubbing his hands up and down felix’s sides gently. felix just hums, still spaces out. “come back down to earth.” jisung follows up, pinching his sides slightly. felix nods and opens eyes, looking at jisung. jisung could tell felix was still not all there, still trying to snap back to reality.

jisung smirked and began to poke and prod at felix’s sides, tickling him. felix broke out in laughter, squirming around in the other’s lap. jisung smiled, loving the beautiful symphony that was felix’s laugh, a sound he could record and listen to when he was sad to instantly cheer him up. he loved felix more than words could ever describe. he loved his glossy dark brown eyes that lit up whenever jisung talked about his tracks or when felix saw something cute. the freckles that adorned the boy’s cheeks that jisung could sit and count and never get tired of. his perfectly shaped lips that were always so soft and subtly tasted of whatever chapstick or lipgloss felix wore that day. 

“j-jisung come o-on im back im back.” felix laughed, trying to grab jisung’s hands. jisung just chuckled and shook his head, letting go of the boy’s sides. felix sighed in relief, now looking with full focus at his boyfriend. jisung smiled at him, leaning in for an actual kiss now. felix happily leaned forward as well, connecting their lips. “im so unbelievably in love with you, han jisung.” felix mumbles against his lover’s lips. “and im so unbelievably in love with you, lee felix.” jisung mumbles back in english. a smile spreads across felix’s face, kissing jisung even deeper this time. felix snakes his hands up jisungs shoulders, his neck, and finally into his hair. he runs his fingers through it, tugging at certain strands and scratching at the other’s scalp. jisung hums at the sensation, relaxing and becoming almost pliant under felix. felix pulls from the kiss, looking into jisung’s eyes that are slowly fluttering open. “bedroom?” he asks. with that, jisung gives him no verbal answer, rather he picks the boy up by his thighs. he leaves the studio, taking felix to their shared bedroom. 

as soon as they manage to get in the room, jisung sets felix down on their bed. he leans down, kissing the australian softly, savoring the moment. felix happily kisses back, leaving his legs hooked around his boyfriend’s waist. jisung takes that as encouragement to grind his hips down onto felix’s own. felix gasps into jisung’s mouth at the gesture, almost forgetting just how good it felt to be under jisung. jisung continues grinding down, licking further into felix’s mouth. “ji-jisung please.” felix breathes out as he pulls away, bucking his hips upwards to meet jisung’s efforts. “please what, kitten?” jisung asks, obviously amused. the australian tries to get out words but is soon cut off as jisung kisses down his jaw and neck. jisung makes sure he leaves marks, a dusty pink forming in various places.

jisung lets up when he’s happy with his work, looking down at his lover. the room is dimmed with the exception of the sunset peeking through the sheer curtains. the sunlight laying over felix. his tan skin is even more prominent now. the freckles that adorn his face stand out as well. his jaw is slacked, his mouth open and letting out small pants. his eyes are hooded and looking down. jisung lovingly runs his hand through the blonde hair sticking to felix’s forehead. he eyes him more, the marks on his neck now a dark shade of red, sure to turn purple. felix’s shirt was ridden up, showing off his toned stomach and the waistband of his boxer briefs. jisung smirked, looking down further to see the very obvious bulge in the other’s pants. “sungie please hurry.” felix mumbles while pulling at the hem of jisung’s shirt. jisung nods his head slipping off his own shirt and throwing it to the ground. 

felix sucks in a breath. he will never get over just how mesmerizing jisung’s body is. he’s toned and beautifully tanned. he’s beyond fucking perfect in the australian’s eyes. felix can’t believe he is dating someone like jisung. “baby, what are you thinking so hard about, hm?” jisung asks, raking his fingers up and down the other’s ribs and sides. he ends up pushing the boy’s shirt up enough to where his entire chest is on display. “just you sung, how i could be so lucky.” felix murmurs. jisung looks at him slightly confused. “i just can't believe someone as perfect as you, is with me.” felix adds on. jisung shakes his head, giggling a little. “i’m far from perfect, kitten.” jisung mumbles, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth. felix whimpers at the contact. “you’re the perfect one here.” jisung mumbles, moving across felix’s chest. 

felix shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut and bringing both hands to tangle in jisung’s hair. “my perfect kitten.” jisung smirks, now moving down the other’s abdomen to his painfully clothed erection. “take off your shirt darling.” jisung instructs while unzipping felix’s skinny jeans. as soon as the fabric is rid of the blonde, along with his underwear, jisung takes his thighs in his hands, running his nails along them. felix whimpers under him, shivering at the contact. jisung leans down, kissing the soft skin, sucking in random spots to mark felix up. jisung could sit and mark felix for hours, loving to bite and suck on the skin to leave a mark to remind felix how much jisung appreciates him. 

“please, jisung i can't take it anymore. touch me.” felix whines, breathing heavily due to struggling to talk. “be more specific kitten, i am touching you right now.” jisung mumbles, kissing the skin between felix’s crotch and hip bone. “c-can i have my plug and ears? please sungie?” felix sighs out, turning red from the request. “good job bub, since you asked so nicely.” jisung smiled. jisung got off up the bed to walk to their closet. he rummaged through one of the storage drawers until he pulled out a pair of fluffy white ears and a fluffy white tail plug. “do you want your collar bub?” jisung yelled to felix. “yes please.” he heard the other respond. jisung pulled out the lavender collar that had gemstones adorning the soft leather. the tag said “kitty” and a bell was next to it. he also grabbed coconut scented lube from the bedside drawer. 

jisung made his way back to felix, laying the tail next to him. he handed the ears to felix, the boy smiling wildly. felix sat up and looked into the mirror at the end of their bed that laid against the wall. he clipped the white ears into his hair, adjusting them so that they were straight. jisung then secured the collar around felix’s neck, pecking felix on the lips before nudging him to lay back on the bed once more. felix happily complied. jisung rubbed his thighs, coaxing him to open up his legs. felix shyly did so, almost reaching down to cover himself. “you are so beautiful love.” jisung mumbled while kissing the other’s knee. jisung picks up the lube, opening it and putting some on his fingers. “how about i get your plug in and then you can fuck me today, hmm?” jisung asked softly, almost casually despite the words that came out of his mouth. “god yes please sungie.” felix whined, physically twitching from the suggestion. 

jisung nods and slips a finger slowly into felix. the barely younger boy chokes out a high pitched moan at the intrusion. jisung rubs his hand up the blonde’s chest, purposefully avoiding his dick. felix cried out as jisung then slipped in a second finger. his dick was a bright red, leaking and twitching as jisung hit his prostate. “want one more or do you think you can handle it kitten?” jisung asks, now softy grazing his fingertips over felix’s dick. “plug please please please-” felix whines, further dropping into his subspace. felix doesn’t drop incredibly often. but now he is, and when he does all he can think about is jisung and jisung touching him. he becomes extremely pliant and would let jisung do nearly anything. jisung, however, never does anything to take advantage of the boy. he would never hurt felix or do something felix would regret later. “baby, tell me your color and remember to always be honest with me, yeah?” jisung asks, pulling out his fingers. 

“y-yes sir. green sir.” felix mumbles. “that’s a good boy. im going to put your plug in now bub, okay?” jisung asks, taking the tail in his hands. “y-yes, please. want it to bad. want you so bad.” the blonde whines. jisung studies his lover’s face for a second, just to make sure there is no sign of hesitation. once he deems felix ready he slips in the tail. “relax baby.” jisung soothes, kissing felix thighs again. felix visibly relaxes, his eyes aren’t tightly screwed shut and his breathing is steadying out. “there you go, that’s my good kitty.” jisung smiles. felix whines at the praise, loving to hear it, especially from jisung. jisung wraps his fingers around felix’s length, pumping slowly. felix moans out, tears now spilling from his eyes. “tell me your color bub, and be honest or else we will stop right here.” jisung says. “green. green i promise sungie, i promise.” felix whines out, more tears slipping down his face. 

felix’s moans and whines get shorter and higher. jisung keeps going, knowing felix is getting close. even though jisung knows he is close, he continues stroking him. “gonna cum sir.” the blonde whines. jisung nods and continues for a couple more seconds before gripping the base of felix’s dick. a dry organism rips through the blonde. felix cries out, thrashing and shaking his head back and forth. “h-hurts.” he mumbles. “i know baby, but you haven’t even fucked me yet.” jisung mumbles. “i know you would regret it if you didn’t.” jisung smiles. felix nods rapidly. “still green right?” he asks. felix lets out a soft “yes.”

jisung lets go of felix to stand up, now slipping off the rest of his own clothes. felix looks at him, eyes completely glossed over with lust. “look at my pretty baby, already fucked out for me.” jisung smiles. felix nods letting out a mumble of “for you.” jisung smirks, climbing on top of felix now. he hovers over felix’s crotch. he grabs the lube, spreading it over his fingers. he reaches down to his own entrance, circling around before pushing a finger in. a couple more minutes of jisung fingering himself open and he has three fingers in, practically bouncing on them now. “how do you want me kitten?” jisung asks, stopping himself from bouncing, but keeping his fingers where they are. “want to-to fuck you while y-you’re laying down” felix mumbles. “what baby wants, baby gets.” jisung says, removing his fingers and laying down next to felix. the blonde slowly gets up, his legs shaking slightly. “are you sure baby?” jisung asks, sitting up and rubbing the boys lower back. 

felix stands up completely and pulls jisung to the end up the bed, spreading his legs apart. jisung actually yelps at the sudden lack of control. “come on kitten. use that to fuck me until i can’t walk, yeah?” jisung asks smugly. felix’s words get caught in the back of his throat when he looks down at the man below him. jisung is the literal definition of sex, especially right now. felix snaps out of his thoughts and gets in between his boyfriend’s legs, his tail plug dangling behind him. the blonde slowly pushes into jisung, both moaning at the feeling. “that’s right bub, keep going.” jisung encourages. felix pushes in till he is flush against the other's hips. jisung groans in satisfaction. “you fill me up so well kitten, good boy.” he praises. “go ahead and move when you are ready. remember to tell me if it’s too much.” 

felix whines but nods in response. it takes a couple minutes but felix finally begins to thrust in and out. jisung wraps his legs around felix’s waist, pressing on the plug that’s in the boy. felix moans out, snapping his hips forward roughly. “oh g-god felix do that again.” jisung gasps out. felix complies, pulling out and snapping back roughly. jisung moans this time, felix hitting his prostate dead on. the blonde whines at the sound, knowing he can make jisung feel good sets him off. they continue that way for a while, little praises fall out of jisung’s mouth while felix brutally snaps into him. felix leans down, inches away from jisung’s face. “want to mark sungie.” he mumbles, kissing his boyfriend’s collarbone. “go ahead bub, mark me.” jisung says breathlessly. felix attaches his lips to jisung’s next, sucking on the tan skin. he leaves a few marks before biting down on jisung’s shoulder. “harder baby, im gonna cum if you keep doing it.” jisung moans out, not expecting felix to bite down that rough. 

felix nods and does it again, snapping his hips forward at the same time. the pleasure overwhelms jisung as he cums in between their abdomens. he grabs at felix’s hair as he comes, tugging on it, as well as clenching around the blonde’s length. felix whines and his hips begin to stutter. a few sloppy thrusts and he is coming inside of jisung, collapsing on top of him. after both catch their breath, jisung pets felix’s hair. “pull out so we can clean up darling.” he mumbles, kissing the top of felix’s hair. felix whines and shakes his head. “sungie warm.” he mumbles, nuzzling into jisung’s neck. “come on kitty. be a good boy and i’ll let you wear your gear to bed.” jisung offers, rubbing his hands up and down felix’s torso. felix sits up quickly but jisung grabs him. “slowly pull out love, we’re both sensitive.”

felix eventually manages to pull out, standing up and waiting to go to the bathroom to take a shower. “shit baby, you are gonna kill me.” jisung laughs, standing up. he pecks felix’s lips before leading him to their bathroom. after showering and a lot of lingering touches they manage to start getting dressed. jisung slips on briefs. he helps felix with his tail and other gear, as well as slipping a large tshirt over his head. they both settle into bed, felix curling up to jisung. “i love you so much baby.” jisung mumbles, petting felix’s hair. “i love you more, sungie.” felix whispers, falling asleep nearly seconds later. 


End file.
